


mean (but not really) girls

by mukeandziamgotmelike



Series: swan princes(ses) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Female Friendship, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Rule 63, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Team Dynamics, goshiki's first practice, no one is actually mean in this haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeandziamgotmelike/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: “Oh no, oh no, oh hell,” Kawanishi suddenly says in a mantra, under her breath as she moves slightly behind Tsutomu. “Just stay right there, okay? Don’t move, please don’t see me, please don’t see me…” Tsutomu turns confusedly, but Kawanishi holds her shoulders and keeps her facing forward. “Who…?”“The third years are here,” is all Shirabu says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I REWATCHED MEAN GIRLS AND THIS HAPPENED I AM SO CONFUSED HOW DID I GET HERE IT TOOK ME LIKE AN HOUR TO WRITE THIS AND HELL IS EMPTY

Goshiki Tsutomu was not ready for this.

It was her first practice at Shiratorizawa on the girls’ volleyball team - and not just any volleyball team,  _ the  _ volleyball team, with  _ Ushijima Wakatoshi  _ \- and she was terrified. She had heard that with the current third years, featuring Ushijima as captain and ace, Shiratorizawa was a deadly force to be reckoned with.

Which is why Tsutomu had wanted to go there in the first place, actually, but having thoughts and putting those thoughts into actions were two very separate and very difficult things.

Her stomach is turning with nervousness or excitement - maybe hunger? She had woken up way too early this morning and couldn’t eat anything - as she walks into the gym. There are other first years already there, all looking just as anxious as she feels. But Tsutomu can’t have their negativity in her life, so she walks over to two other girls who look somewhat comfortable in the environment.

“Hey,” she says tentatively. They both turn around and the taller one nods a little. “Hey, you’re a first year, right?” Tsutomu nods. “Yes. I’m Goshiki Tsutomu. I-It’s nice to meet you…” 

“Kawanishi Taichi. I’m a second year; middle blocker,” Kawanishi, apparently, says, then gestures to the shorter girl. “This antisocial drama queen is Shirabu Kenjirou, our setter.” Shirabu scoffs, hitting Kawanishi in a way that does not seem to be gentle. Tsutomu definitely does not want to get on her bad side.

“I’m not antisocial!”

“So you’re a drama queen?”

“Fuck you!”

“There’s a first year. Stop swearing, you regularly priced dollar store.”

Tsutomu looks back and forth between them like it’s a pinball match. She’s one of the first to admit that she’s not the smartest person, but it’s clear to see that these two have some weirdly comfortable chemistry. 

“Oh no, oh no, oh hell,” Kawanishi suddenly says in a mantra, under her breath as she moves slightly behind Tsutomu. “Just stay right there, okay? Don’t move, please don’t see me, please don’t see me…” Tsutomu turns confusedly, but Kawanishi holds her shoulders and keeps her facing forward. “Who…?”

“The third years are here,” is all Shirabu says, sighing and finally meeting Tsutomu’s eyes. She’s cute; she kind of resembles a baby bunny, if you look at her the right way. “Taichi doesn’t like Tendou-san very much.”

“She, like, lowkey hates me.”

“No, she loves you.”

“I don’t know which one is worse.”

Tsutomu can’t tell if Kawanishi is actually troubled by the fact, since her voice is monotone and her face isn’t revealing anything about her emotions (or the lack thereof). “Who’s Tendou-san?” Tsutomu asks. Kawanishi lets out a small groan. “You’ve never heard of the  _ Guess Monster?”  _

Shirabu nods. “You had to have.”

Tsutomu shakes her head. “I only really know Ushijima-san…”

“Of course you do. Everyone does. Kenjirou has a girl crush on -”

“Hi, Tendou-san!”

“Oh,  _ you fucking  _ -”

“Kenjirou-kun! Taichi! How are you?” A redheaded girl yells back, a smile on her face. Tsutomu doesn’t know what it is, but someone seems off about her. And… the way that Kawanishi and Shirabu were describing her… 

“Watch out, she loves being a doting senpai.”

“Wh-What?”

“Taichi~! You look as beautiful as ever! Did you get a boyfriend over the summer? You have that new relationship glow about you!” Tendou, allegedly, says, holding Kawanishi’s cheeks between her hands. “Tendou-san, it’s pregnant women who have that ‘glow’ about them, and I didn’t -”

Tendou lets out a loud gasp. “Eita! Our daughter is pregnant!”

_ “What?!” _

“Come see, she’s gotta be only in her first trimester -”

“Tendou-san, please don’t touch my stomach,” Kawanishi drawls. Shirabu snorts, hiding her face behind her hand when Kawanishi glares at her. 

“No, there’s no way, Satori, you better be fucking with me.” The girl who just walked up is breathtakingly beautiful; her hair looks so soft, her eyes seem to naturally sparkle, and  _ damn  _ she even has pretty hands. Her nails are painted black, and her thighs aren’t that bad either -

“Who’s this? Shit, are you a first year? I’m sorry for swearing, Satori is just -” she turns to Tendou with a glare, “you are a horrible person, Taichi is  _ not  _ pregnant.” Tendou isn’t listening, though, as her eyes have locked with Tsutomu’s. Her hands fall from Kawanishi’s cheeks and she walks closer to Tsutomu. She has an oddly menacing aura about her, and Tsutomu tenses up. 

“Satori, you’re scaring her.”

“You’re cute,” Tendou says, ignoring her friend’s comment. Tsutomu’s face flames and her chest gets a warm feeling at the compliment. “Th-Thank you, Tendou-senpai!” The redhead gasps, looking back to her friend who looks just as surprised. Tsutomu looks to Kawanishi, afraid she did something wrong, but the second year just sighs and shakes her head. 

Then, the two third years let out twin squeals. Tendou wraps her arms around Tsutomu tightly. “Oh my god, she’s adorable! My amazing kouhai, I love you!” 

Tsutomu wonders how Tendou loves her within not even five minutes of knowing her, but she doesn’t really have time to mull over it as the other girl looks over Tendou’s shoulder, resting her hand on the taller girl’s shoulders to hold herself up on her tiptoes. They look strangely like Tsutomu’s parents, except for the fact that they’re both female, and she feels incredibly smug that  _ third years on Shiratorizawa  _ are being this nice to her.

Screw what Kawanishi and Shirabu said, these girls were  _ awesome. _

“I’m Semi Eita, and you?” 

“Goshiki Tsutomu.”

“Oh, like ‘worker’?” Tendou asks. Tsutomu nods a little. “Or ‘strength’,” Semi adds. Tendou nods. “So, Tsutomu, does this mean you’ll do us proud?” She asks, an easy going smile on her face. Tsutomu nods. “Yes! I’m going to be the ace of Shiratorizawa, just like Ushijima-san!”

Tendou bursts out laughing, and Semi slaps her arm. “Stop it, Satori, that’s rude,” but she’s hiding a smile, too, so it’s not really helping. Tsutomu furrows her eyebrows, because it’s a totally attainable goal - realistic, even. She could be just as good as Ushijima, maybe even better. “I like you,” Tendou says once she calms down. She wipes a tear from her eye, only semi-ironically. “You’re cool. And hey, I believe in you,” she continues. Tsutomu feels that warm feeling in her chest again, the one that appears every time someone compliments her. “Yeah,” Semi adds, “we’ve got your back.”

“R-Really?”

“War is hell,” Tendou says, wrapping her arm around Tsutomu’s shoulder and leading her to the court. “And volleyball isn’t much different.” 

“You’ve already met Taichi and Shirabu, and that little brat probably talked a whole lot of smack,” Semi says, raising her voice. Tsutomu sees Shirabu rolling her eyes from where she’s helping Kawanishi take the cart of volleyballs out of the storage closet. “Let’s introduce you to the other third years.”

“Also, I wanna braid your hair.”

And then, Tsutomu sees her. Ushijima Wakatoshi is lying on her stomach, another girl straddling her waist and pulling her arms back to stretch out her shoulders. “Does that hurt?” She asks. Ushijima attempts a shrug. “Slightly. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“We should probably ice it, just in case. And, Hayato, how are your ankles doing?”

“I got braces, I’m good!”

“That’s Ohira Reon,” Semi says, gesturing to the girl on Ushijima’s back. “Unanimously voted team mom, two years strong. She’s going for a third,” she adds. “And that’s our libero, Yamagata Hayato! She would be in a cast for the majority of her time if it weren’t for Reon. Oh, and she hides her sadness with memes,” Tendou explains. Tsutomu fails to see how that’s relevant, but remembers to remember it just in case.

“And, well, I’m sure you know Wakatoshi,” Semi says. 

“Eita… I can’t tie these!” 

Semi sighs. “How do you function?” She mutters under her breath as she walks over to Yamagata, tying up her ankle braces. “What are you going to do in college, Hayato?”

“Um, we’re not going to college? Remember, we’re gonna run away after we graduate and be princesses?” Yamagata says. Semi rolls her eyes. “How could I forget?” “We pinky swore on it, bro. No going back now.”

“Hayato, this is Tsutomu! She’s our first year, and junior ace~” Tendou says. The libero turns around, giving Tsutomu a smile. “Hey, kid. How’s Shiratorizawa treatin’ you?” Tsutomu shrugs. “Pretty good, I guess -” Yamagata holds up a finger, standing up once Semi finishes tying off her braces in a bow. “You, my friend, are  _ tall,”  _ she says, placing her hands on Tsutomu’s shoulders and standing up on her tiptoes. “Seriously, what is this? I’m gonna get lost sooner or later with all these trees around.” 

“She’s short and mad about it,” Tendou stage whispers. 

Yamagata almost gets mad. “Satori is also a tree because she’s always casting shade!”

Ohira lets out a laugh, emerging from a room with a bag of ice in her hand. “Hayato, stop giving the first year a bad impression,” she starts. “We’re actually very nice people.”

“Speak for yourself,” Tendou and Semi say at the exact same time, frighteningly insync, letting out an ‘ayeee’ and pointing at each other after they realize that they are, apparently, mind-linked. Ushijima gets up off of the ground, taking the bag of ice from Ohira and holding it to her left shoulder. “You’re a first year?” She asks in a monotone voice. Tsutomu nods firmly.

“Yes. I’m Goshiki Tsutomu. I’m going to be the ace of Shiratorizawa.”

Tendou lets out a high pitched noise, giving Ohira an odd look. Ushijima simply nods. “Good luck with that.” There’s no trace of sass or sarcasm, but Tsutomu takes it as a challenge anyway. She would show Ushijima that she would be the ace,  _ no matter what. _

Ushijima then walks off, Ohira following her when she realizes that the ace is going to ask Shirabu for some sets.  _ (“Your shoulder, Wakatoshi, your  _ shoulder _!”) _

“You can do it, kid,” Yamagata says, punching her arm lightly. “Yeah,” Semi agrees. “Just do your best!” “Who knows~? You might just be able to pull it off,” Tendou shrugs, smiling provocatively. A whistle blows and the three girls start walking to the middle of the court. Tsutomu stands there for a few seconds as her conversation with  _ Ushijima freaking Wakatoshi  _ sets in. “Holy crap,” she whispers to herself.

“Tsutomu~ you can’t be the ace without practicing, can you?” Tendou calls to her. Tsutomu snaps out of her daze, nodding. 

“R-Right!” She runs to join them, deciding that she’s not so nervous about Shiratorizawa anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> “War is hell,” Tendou says, wrapping her arm around Tsutomu’s shoulder and leading her to the court. “And volleyball isn’t much different.” I WROTE THIS PART FROM EXPERIENCE JUST SAYIN HAHA (i hate myself)


End file.
